


I Have A Dream

by RedwinKazier



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Based on an ABBA Song, Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, Bill Denbrough & Eddie Kaspbrak Are Best Friends, Bill Denbrough is a Good Friend, Bisexual Bill Denbrough, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Confessions, Demisexual Mike Hanlon, Domestic Fluff, Eddie Kaspbrak & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak is Bad at Feelings, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Mess, Eddie Kaspbrak is jealous, Everyone Loves Mike Hanlon, F/M, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Panic, Jealousy, Losers Club (IT) Friendship, Love Confessions, M/M, Mike Hanlon Deserves Love, Mike Hanlon Deserves Nice Things, Mike Hanlon Isn't Homeschooled, Mike Hanlon is a Good Friend, Multi, Mutual Pining, OT7, Other, Panic, Panic Attacks, Pansexual Stanley Uris, Pining, Polyamorous Losers Club (IT), Polyamory, References to ABBA, Regret, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Richie Tozier Flirts, Richie Tozier Has ADHD, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Richie Tozier is a Mess, Romantic Fluff, Sad Stanley Uris, Sassy Stanley Uris, Sleepovers, Sloppy Makeouts, Sneaking Out, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Songfic, Stanley Uris Has OCD, Stanley Uris Has a Bad Time, Stanley Uris Lives, Stanley Uris is So Done, Stanley Uris is a Good Friend, The Losers Club (IT) Love Each Other, The Losers Club (IT) are Not Heterosexual, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Writer Bill Denbrough, poly losers club
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22220755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedwinKazier/pseuds/RedwinKazier
Summary: “Out of all the losers… why did you choose me?”“You’re the only one that my mom trusts me to have in the house when both of them are away.”“That is most definitely the wrong choice.”“Damn right it is.”“I still get tingles every time I look at you, and for once I’m not talking about sexually.”“Rich, you shouldn’t be saying that.”“Yeah, I know. I’m the one who fucked it up, but I look at you and I forget all of it. Ya know? It’s like it’s all happening again. I never could fight against my feelings for you, Stanny. It’s no shock it wouldn’t be different now.”“I could never tell.”“Eds could.”~~~Or Stan and Richie unintentionally become the start of the Poly Losers' Club by breaking up.This is 1000% based off of ABBA songs. It gets really sad in some areas.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Ben Hanscom/Eddie Kaspbrak, Ben Hanscom/Richie Tozier, Beverly Marsh/Richie Tozier, Bill Denbrough/Ben Hanscom, Bill Denbrough/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon/Ben Hanscom/Eddie Kaspbrak/Beverly Marsh/Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon/Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon/Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris, Bill Denbrough/Richie Tozier, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Stanley Uris, Mike Hanlon/Ben Hanscom, Mike Hanlon/Beverly Marsh, Mike Hanlon/Eddie Kaspbrak, Mike Hanlon/Richie Tozier, Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris, Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Comments: 41
Kudos: 137





	1. When I Kissed The Teacher

Senior Year. Oh lordy, what a time to be alive. To be entirely honest, Eddie couldn’t tell if it was a good time or a bad time. All of the Losers’ Club had definitely grown into their looks. All of them had been asked on at least three dates by the people in their year or the year below. All except for Richie and Bill. They practically had the whole school worshiping the ground they walked on.

You see, when the Losers grew into themselves, it went a little like this. Ben had joined the track team after the events of the summer of ‘88. He was so worried that he wasn’t going to be able to get away if anything like that It ever to happen again. He figured his best course of action would be to join the track team, so if he couldn’t fight, he could at least run. This, of course, caused him to lose quite a few pounds which just increased when he hit growth spurts and shot up until he hit about 6'3”. Now, this was not intentionally his goal, but he definitely wasn’t complaining, and neither was anyone else.

Beverly grew to be one of the most envied girls in their year. She made a decision to keep her hair short simply because she wanted to and not because she felt the need to. She let it reach about shoulder length but never any longer. It would curl on some days and simply wave on others. She grew to be about 5’8” which worked very well with the curves in her figure. Bev always remained a very pale colour which only brought higher notice to the freckles dotted all along her skin. She was easily the prettiest girl any of the Losers had ever seen, and most of the school seemed to agree with her. Sadly for them, Ben and Bev had made their relationship official during the summer before senior year. They still seemed to be going strong to this day.

Eddie, after many fights with his mother, changed quite a bit in his appearance. He decided to stop worrying about his hair so much and just let it do what it wanted to, he changed his wardrobe to clothes that he wouldn’t worry so much if they got dirty after many conversations with Mike, and he finally stopped having an aneurysm if he was out in the sun too long. This is how Eddie Kaspbrak found himself entering Junior Year of High School with naturally wavy hair, faded blue overalls with tee shirts under them, and golden skin to bring out the naturally light honey highlights in his hair. He practically had girls cooing over him throughout all of High School. It’s hard not to think someone is just adorable when they barely reach 5’7”

Mike had always been muscular. It was just an added bonus that came with working on the farm. However, as he got older, his face started to thin out and he started to grow into his muscles until he reached a decent height of 6'2”. After some serious discussions with his grandpa, many meetings with the Losers’ Club and their parents, and a serious discussion with the principal to guarantee there isn’t another Bowers to worry about, Mike was finally allowed to go the the Derry High School. This, of course, meant that he managed to get much more attention from many more girls. After only hanging out with Bev for so long, he honestly wasn’t sure how to handle it, so he always made sure to let them down gently when they asked him out.

Stanley Uris never did grow out of his clothing taste. He still found himself in nice button down shirts, but trading the khaki shorts for pants, when he entered his Freshman Year. However, once he hit his growth spurts, the clothes started to look less formal and more fashionable. He started morphing his hair so it hung less in his face and joined Ben on the track team so he started to look more lean than strung out. It caught the attention of the girls at school and his father. His father only noticed because he started to realize that others would notice. This, of course, only spurred him to start pestering his son about finding a nice Jewish girl. Stan absolutely hated those conversations.

Now, when it came to Bill and Richie, it no longer came to being out of a league. They were playing a whole different game. Bill had managed to mostly lose his stutter, it only coming out when he was either really stressed or really nervous, he grew until he managed to hit about 6’2”, and managed to gain a lot of muscle due to baseball training. He also managed to develop what could only be described as the perfect tan from being out in the sun all day.

Richie went off the charts. He grew into his gangly body, now standing at 6’ even, he stopped wearing his wildly printed shirts and started wearing just band shirts and jeans with converse, he switched out his glasses for contacts. He claimed that the contacts made it easier to function, but the Losers knew better. He was sick of getting teased and having to explain to his mom why he needed new glasses once every month without saying they were broken in yet another fight. In the end… Richard Wentworth Tozier was  _ hot! _

In all honesty, all the Losers were, and it came to show today. It was the last day of senior year, and not a single member of the Losers’ Club was leaving the school with an empty signature page in their yearbook. In fact, they were each so full, some of the signatures started overlapping the others.

Eddie sat in his final class of the day just staring in awe at his yearbook. He couldn’t believe that his life had gone from having to kill a motherfucking clown in a sewer to this. He was taken out of his thoughts when Richie leaned over to him and whispered, “I bet you I can get Ms. S’ signature.”

Eddie scoffed and rolled his eyes, looking up at the teacher. “No way. Ms. S would kill you if you even tried. She’s a hard-ass to everyone, but you know she absolutely  _ loathes  _ you.”

Eddie turned to Richie then as he watched him get out of his seat with a wink. “Watch and learn, Kaspbrak. Watch. And. Learn.”

Eddie watched as Richie made his way to the front of the room as the whole class went silent. He started slouching in his chair, preparing for the chaos that was about to ensue.

Richie reached Ms. S’ desk and cleared his throat. The teacher looked up and immediately started glaring. “Is there something I can help you with, Mr. Tozier?”

Richie got that awful glint in his eye that he always got right before he was about to something “funny”. “Why, yes, gorgeous!” Ms. S rolled her eyes. “There is something I would just love for you to do!” He pulled the yearbook up onto the desk and said, “Is there any way that I could manage to get my  _ favorite teacher  _ to sign this book. Golly, that’d be great, Ms. S.”

Ms. S just continued to glare. “I will be doing no such thing, Richard. Go back to your seat.”

Richie started to make his way around the desk while glancing at something. Eddie followed his gaze to the clock. There were 30 seconds left of the school day. This couldn’t end well. 

“Well, you see, Ms. S, I feel like there is most definitely a way I can get you to sign this yearbook.” Richie said as he got into Ms. S’ space.

“This is highly inappropriate, Richard. Go back to your seat.”

“What do you mean  _ inappropriate _ ? All I’m doing is getting a signature in my yearbook.”

_ 5  _ Richie was getting  _ way  _ too close now.

_ 4  _ “Richard, I am warning you.”

_ 3  _ Eddie was genuinely getting concerned.

_ 2  _ The whole class was holding their breath.

_ 1 Ring! _

Richie leaned forward and planted one right on his teacher’s lips. Ms. S looked appalled as Richie pulled back with a huge smirk, waving his year book and slinging his backpack onto his back. “See ya at graduation, Ms. S!” With that, he was out the door.

Eddie just sat in shock. He had this weird feeling in his stomach. Yes, a majority of it was discomfort at the fact that Richie had just  _ kissed their teacher.  _ However, there was something else, something lying just beneath that. 

Jealousy. Eddie realized he was jealous.  _ Of his teacher.  _ Eddie was jealous of his teacher because she just got Richie to kiss her in front of a whole class, and Eddie would never be able to have that. Not just because they were graduating, but because Eddie and Richie could never be like that in general. They could never love each other. At least, not publicly. They couldn’t even love each other privately because Eddie would never be able to tell Richie how he felt. Hell! Eddie didn’t even know how he felt until just now. Looking back on it now, though, it all makes sense. Of course he’s always been in love with Richie.

Eddie left his classroom in a haze. Mike was waiting outside his class door like he always has. “Hey, Eds! What’s got you in a haze?”

All of the sudden there’s an angry head of curls in between them. “Richard kissed Ms. S! That’s what’s got him in a haze. I was so stupid! He’s going to be in so much trouble!”

Mike got a grin on his face. “Is someone jealous their ex is moving on?”

Stan got a look of worry on his face before it changed to one of disgust so quickly that Eddie almost didn’t notice. “Ew! No! I don’t care who Richie moves on with. I just don’t want that asshole to end up with a court order on his hands.”

Mike just grinned. “I know, Stan.” He ruffled Stan’s curls carefully so as not to mess them up. “I was just teasing.”

“Well, stop teasing.” Eddie spoke up. “It was genuinely one of the most horrid things I have ever had to witness in my life.”

“What? Did you catch me and Sonia last night, Eds?” Richie came up to Eddie’s other side, wrapping an arm around his neck. Eddie immediately clenched up and started gagging.

“That is so disgusting, Richard! And don’t call me that! I was talking about the fact that you just kissed our 53 year old teacher.  _ On the mouth! _ ”

Richie started laughing so hard he was leaning over as he walked which only got him a smack on the ass as Beverly walked up to join them. “Is it true? Did you really do it, Rich?” She was grinning super wide and practically bouncing rather than walking with her excitement.

Richie threw his arm around her neck and placed a wet kiss on her cheek. She just scrunched her nose up with a grin. “You bet I did, Miss Marsh. Layed one square on Ms. S’ lips. She was practically begging for it!”

“Not to happen!” Stan shouted.

Beverly was giggling when Ben walked up and wrapped an arm around her waist. “So it has to be true. You had to have actually done it if you’ve got her giggling like a little school girl.”

Richie put his free hand to his chest. “I am insulted that you don’t think it could have just been one of my jokes, Bentholomew!”

Bill came up on Mike’s other side saying, “So it wasn’t a joke?”

Richie turned to grin at him. “Came straight from the heart, Billy Boy. True love and all that good shit.”

The whole group started laughing at this. What a way to end the year. Happy and surrounded by friends. Then, why was that jealousy still eating up at Eddie?


	2. When I Kissed the Teacher Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie acknowledges his jealousy
> 
> Bill's a good friend
> 
> Richie Trashmouth Tozier is rendered speechless

“Could you imagine if they made grass flavoured ice cream?”

“Okay, but would it taste like the smell of grass, like, after it’s been mowed, or would it taste like just straight up eating grass?”

“I’d definitely have to say the smell.”

“I would probably eat that.”

“Oh, 100 percent.”

“Why is this a conversation that is happening?” Stan asks in horror, interrupting Richie and Bev’s serious discussion.

After school let out, they all decided to head to the ice cream shop down the street. They chose the biggest booth possible which was still hardly enough to fit their group. One side held Bill against the wall, Richie in the middle, and Eddie on the edge. The other side had Mike against the wall, Stan next to him, Bev next to Stan, and Ben on the edge. It was a tight fit, but they were used to making it work.

“You can not seriously tell me that you’ve never sat down and thought about weird ice cream flavours that could actually logically be made and liked.” Richie said while staring Stan down across the table, chocolate ice cream and sprinkles dripping down his hand.

“No, I have not. I don’t understand how you could possibly think that grass flavoured ice cream would ever be liked.” Stan said with a huff.

Bill turns to them, passing Richie a napkin which he declines in favour of liking his hand clean causing Stan and Eddie to stare at him in disgust. “No, I actually understand what he’s saying.” Bill joins in. “It could logically be a flavour that people would enjoy. Kinda like Lavender.”

“They make Lavender flavoured ice cream?” Stan and Richie both asked, one in disgust, the other in excitement.

“Oh, yeah.” Ben says as he continues to eat his cookie dough ice cream with a spoon. “It’s becoming more and more popular. You can find it in most ice cream shops nowadays.”

Richie instantly looks up at the ice cream flavour board only to be disappointed to find out they didn’t have Lavender ice cream there. “Well, then, Derry needs to up it’s game.” 

Bill just chuckled and rubbed Richie’s shoulder comfortingly. This, for some reason, caused another surge of jealousy in Eddie. What was going on with him today? “I’m sure they’ll get to it. It takes forever for Derry to get much of anything. Who knows? By the time they get it, we might already be out of here.” Bill and Richie share a look at this and Eddie doesn’t like it. He doesn’t necessarily  _ not  _ like it. He just wished he could share that look with them, too. 

Bill seemed to notice the look and pulled his hand back from Richie’s shoulder. “Hey, who am I giving a ride home?” Mike and Stan’s hands instantly shot up. Bill grinned and nudged for Richie and Eddie to move out of the booth so he could slide out. “Alright, fellas. We still on for tonight?” Bill asked once he was standing at the front of the table. Everyone confirmed and said their goodbyes. 

Bill seemed to whisper something in Ben’s ear because when he said, “You know, Bev and I should be heading out, too. You cool with catching a ride with Richie, Eds?” Eddie started to panic, but before he could say anything Ben just said, “Great! We’ll see you all tonight.” And with that, everyone was gone, just leaving Eddie and Richie alone.

“So, Eds-”

“Don’t call me that.”

Richie chuckled and they sat in silence for a bit. It didn’t last very long due to Richie not being able to handle quiet. “Why didn’t you answer Ben?”

Eddie looked at Richie in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“When Ben asked if you were cool with coming home with me, why did you panic and not answer? I’m not that bad of a driver, am I Eds?” Richie grinned and laughed when Eddie elbowed him.

“Stop calling me that, and no. It’s not that. You’re shockingly a perfectly fine driver.” Eddie said.

“I’m hurt that that shocks you, dear.” Richie said, throwing his hand over his heart. Eddie just rolled his eyes. “So… if it wasn’t that, what was it?”

Eddie swallowed and just sat there messing with his fingers. He never picked at the skin or nails. That was how you got infections. He simply pulled his fingers up or just moved them around. “I feel weird.” Was all he answered with.

Richie just looked at him in confusion. “Well, if you felt sick you shoulda just told me. I can get you home now if you need to.”

Eddie just shook his head. “No. Not  _ sick  _ weird. Just… like I didn’t like you kissing the teacher weird.”

Richie laughed and said, “Eddie, no one liked me kissing the teacher. It probably made a majority of the class uncomfortable.”

“No!” Eddie finally exclaimed, exasperated. “I didn’t like you kissing the teacher because I wanted you to kiss me!” Eddie realized what he said and instantly covered his mouth.

Richie looked at Eddie in shock before looking around the shop. It didn’t seem like anyone had heard so he just grabbed Eddie’s hand and said, “Let’s have this conversation somewhere else, yeah?”

Eddie just nodded numbly and allowed Richie to lead him out of the shop and to his truck which was parked behind the building. They climbed in and just sat in silence for a while. Eddie was starting to get nervous because Richie was never silent for this long. “If you’re going to reject me, can you please just get it over with? Make a joke, yell at me, just do something because you being quiet is scaring me.”

Richie turned to Eddie quickly. “Reject you? Eds, I’m trying to think of a logical way of handling this that doesn’t include pulling you into a seriously heavy make-out session in my truck.”

Eddie felt his cheeks heat up and could only imagine he was the colour of a fire hydrant at this point. “What’s stopping you?” Eddie whispered so quietly he was worried Richie hadn’t heard him. Richie’s nervous laugh said he definitely had.

“I don’t know. Maybe the fact that I didn’t imagine my first time kissing you would be in my truck behind an ice cream shop?”

Eddie looked at Richie in shock. “You’ve imagined kissing me?”

Richie continued to stare out the windshield at the blank brick wall in front of them. “Only every minute of every day practically.”

Eddie just nodded slowly before saying, “So… would you room work?”

It was Richie’s turn to look at Eddie in shock before he grew a huge grin. “Yeah… yeah, I think that would definitely work.”

If you were to ask anyone that day, they would never agree with Eddie’s statement on Richie’s driving. He may or may not have broken a few traffic laws, but it was all worth it when the second his bedroom door closed and Eddie’s lips were on his.


	3. Slipping Through My Fingers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It finally starts to hit Stan that he's lost Richie

“So… is this a thing we’re gonna discuss or…” Bev asked after having to watch Richie and Eddie make out for the third time during movie night.

Eddie and Richie finally pull back from each other and Richie simply says, “Oh, me and Eddie are dating now.” Almost instantly they were back to sucking each others’ tonsils out.

Bill looked over and noticed Stan sitting as far up against the opposite end of the couch as he could. He wasn’t even really watching the movie. He was simply staring at his lap, messing with the edge of his blanket. Every once in a while you could see him glance up at Richie and Eddie if you were really paying attention. Bill was.

“Hey, Stan, do you wanna come help me get some more snacks and drinks from upstairs.” Stan looked startled by Bill calling out to him, but after glancing over at Eddie and Richie one last time he numbly nodded.

Bill went over to Stan and took his hand seeming to surprise him. Bill simply smiled and grabbed empty bowls and cups with his free had before pulling Stan after him to the stairs.

Once they reached the kitchen Bill finally spoke up. “Why did you never tell him?”

Stan jumped a bit before saying, “Tell who what?”

Bill rolled his eyes. “Richie. Why did you never tell him you never got over him.”

Stan looked shocked at the question. “What do you- I don’t- I didn’t-”

Bill pushed start on the popcorn in the microwave before making his way over to Stan. “Stanny, I know that look on you face. You aren’t even mad at him. You’re just hurt. Why?”

“I can’t- I didn’t-” Stan stared at Bill for a minute before tears started to silently roll down his face. “It wasn’t supposed to be like this. I didn’t kiss someone else and ruin our relationship. It shouldn’t hurt me that he’s moving on. I shouldn’t care. Yet, everything in me aches because I can’t kiss him anymore.”

Bill just nodded and took Stan’s hand back in his. “Are you mad that Eddie’s with him?”

Stan shook his head. “I’m not mad at all. I’m not even scared he’ll get hurt. I know that Richie didn’t mean to do what he did. He just wasn’t used to affection. He grew up in a very emotionally stunted household.” Stan looked at his and Bill’s hands intertwined. He took a deep breath before saying, “I guess it just hadn’t hit me that he wasn’t mine anymore. It never really processed in my brain, ya know. We always hang out and act like nothing happened. We joke about our relationship and it never hurt.” Stan looked Bill in the eyes and asked, “Why does this hurt? Why does seeing him happy hurt? I want him to be happy.”

Bill just sighed and pulled Stan’s head to his chest and hugged as the boy really started crying. “I know you want him to be happy… I think it’s just finally hit you that his happiness isn’t solely coming from you. That doesn’t mean you don’t make him happy, Stan. I don’t think Richie could ever be happy if you left him.”

Stan just nodded and let himself be held. Eventually he did calm down and helped Bill get the snacks and drinks together. 

“You coming back down?” Bill said warmly, smiling softly at Stan.

Stan couldn’t help but smile back as he said, “I’ll be right down. I think I still need a minute.”

Bill just nods and kisses Stan on the cheek as he passes him to the basement door. “Take your time.”

Stan blushes but smiles and nods as Bill leaves. He was confused by his emotions right now. On the one hand, everything in him longed for Richie still. On the other, what were these new emotions he was feeling towards Bill? No, new wasn’t the right word. Stan realizes he’s probably always felt this way, it’s just pushing to the surface now.

He decides not to worry about it and just let himself feel what he felt. He would deal with it in depth later. For now, he had to go downstairs and face that heartbreaking scene again. However, when he reached the basement Richie and Eddie were no longer sucking face and they had straightened themselves out. Richie’s look of guilt did not slip his attention. Neither did Bill’s smug smile across the room.


	4. I Do I Do I Do I Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie and Eddie have deep talks.

Eddie noticed. He’d be an idiot not to. He may have been oblivious to Richie’s feelings towards him, but he was never oblivious to Richie’s feelings towards Stan. He’s always been in love with him. Tonight just summed it up.

“You’re still in love with him.” He didn’t ask. He didn’t need to. It wasn’t a question. It was a fact. The grass is green. Tonight was cold. Richie still loves Stan.

Richie, however, didn’t follow Eddie’s train of thought. “What are you talking about, Eds?”

“Stan.” Eddie simply said. “You still love him.”

Richie looked insanely caught off guard. “I- No, you don’t- Eddie, I like you. I’ve wanted to be with you since we were 13, Eds.”

Eddie chuckled. “Oh, I don’t doubt that. I know you like me. It just so happens that you also love Stan. It doesn’t bother me.” He stated as he shoved his hands in his pockets, shrugging. He wasn’t lying either. He really wasn’t bothered.

Richie looked at Eddie for a while, seeming to find any sign that Eddie actually was bothered. Once he figured that he wasn’t gonna find anything, he sighed and said, “Have you seen him? Or, better yet, have you spent more than 5 minutes with him? How could you not love him?”

Eddie just turned to Richie with a smile and simply stated, “I can’t say I know. Especially saying as I’m in the same boat.”

At this point, they had reached Richie’s front porch. Eddie was going to open the door when he was stopped by Richie roughly pulling on his elbow. He turned to ask what he wanted when he saw the look on Richie’s face and Richie was yelling, “You what?”

Eddie rolled his eyes and gently laid his hand on Richie’s face. “I love him, too, Rich. I think I’ve always been in love with all of The Losers.” With a soft smile, Eddie pulled back to open the door and head in, leaving a shocked Richie standing on his own front porch.

____________________________________________

“All of them?”

“Yes, Richie. All of them.”

“As in…  _ all of them,  _ all of them?”

Eddie rolls his eyes and responds, “Yes, Richie. Bev, Bill, Mike, Stan, Ben, and you. All of them.”

They were currently curled up in Richie’s bed and Richie was still trying to process the information that Eddie had dropped on him.

Richie thought it over before saying, “I mean… I think I know where you’re coming from. I think I might feel the same. Well, at least for four of you for sure.”

Eddie just smiled up softly at Richie while asking, “Which ones?”

Richie got really red before admitting, “You, Stan, Bill, and Mike.”

Eddie giggle, freaking giggled and made Richie’s heart explode, and said, “I get that. Bill and Mike are really easy to fall for. They were a couple of the first I fell for. I’m pretty sure, in order, I fell for Bill, you, Ben, Mike, Stan, and then Bev.”

Richie just nodded numbly. “So what are we gonna do with this information.”

Eddie adjusted himself very carefully so he could look Richie in the eyes better without straining his neck. “Well, we could just keep it to ourselves, or we could approach the others about it.”

Richie jerked back in shock. “I’m sorry? We could what now?”

Eddie rolled his eyes at Richie’s theatrics and said, “Think about it, Rich. Stan is still in love with you-”

“He’s not.”

Eddie glared and continued. “Stan is still in love with you. No room for argument. Ben and Bev are already together, and I’m 100% sure that Bill is in love with at least Bev, Ben, and Stan.”

“Wait, what?” Richie cries out in shock.

Eddie rolled his eyes again but still continued. “I think Mike would be the best to approach first. If I had to guess, he would be the most understanding. What do you think?”

Richie was looking at Eddie as if he’s grown another head. “I- I think you might be loosing it, Eds. Do you know how crazy that seems? I mean- Shit! Eds, these are our only friends we’re talking about. What if this messes it up?”

Eddie shrugs and says, “I took the risk on you. As well, you took the risk on me. Why not them? If you truly have these feelings, you’re gonna be willing to risk it. What do you say?”

Richie just stared at Eddie for a while before sighing and giving in. “Fine. But you get to talk to Mike.”

Eddie just smiles and leans up and kisses Richie softly. “Of course, dear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short, I know. I got a new laptop, though, so hopefully I'll have more coming. My job and life has been pretty hectic recently. Please be patient and know that comments on what you're liking or what you're not liking help me so much. I also would really like to hear from you guys. Let me know what you'd like to see come from this story or what you predict is going to happen. From now on, anyone who has the closest prediction will get a shoutout in the opening notes!


	5. Gimme Gimme Gimme A Man After Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie has his... talk... with Mike

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone's interested, you can ask the characters a question on my Tumblr, redwinkazier https://www.tumblr.com/blog/redwinkazier

“How are you gonna do it?”

“By talking to him, Rich.”

“What are you gonna say?”

“Whatever comes naturally, Rich.”

“You haven’t practiced?” At this point, Richie was full on hyperventilating while pacing his bedroom. “I feel like the longer we wait the more worked up I’m going to get.”

Eddie smiled softly at him and started getting off of Richie’s bed. “Okay.” This was all he said before he started putting his shoes on.

Richie froze in his pacing and stared at Eddie like he was crazy. “What are you doing?”

Eddie rolled his eyes and said, “I’m saving you a load of stress.” He says it as if it is the most obvious thing ever. “I’m gonna go talk to Mike.”

Richie’s eyes get impossibly wider and he starts stuttering. “You- But It’s like- And you can’t-” He moves his hands to his hair and starts tugging. “It’s, like, two in the morning and you don’t even know what you’re gonna say! How are you even going to get there?”

Eddie laughs softly and walks over to pull Richie’s hands gently from his hair. “I’ll be fine. Mike rarely ever sleeps anyway, and when he does he’s a super light sleeper. I’ll figure out what to say. It shouldn’t have to be planned. I’ll stop by my house and borrow my mom’s car. She won’t even know. That woman sleeps like the dead. You seem to forget, we’re not middle schoolers anymore. All of us have had our licenses since at least last year, if not longer.”

Richie seemed to slowly start calming down. His breathing became more regular and he stopped shaking as much. “You promise you’ll be fine?”

“I promise.”

“And you’ll come straight here after?”

Eddie laughed and gently kissed Richie with his hands interlocked behind the boys neck, Richie’s on his waist. “I’ll be right here. I’ll share every detail of what happens.”

Richie smiles softly and says, “Okay.” He slowly gives Eddie another kiss. “Make sure you give him a kiss for me, too. Don’t hog him all to yourself.”

Eddie just laughed as he pulled back and said, “I promise I will. As long as he doesn’t freak out.”

Richie takes Eddie’s hand and carefully helped from his window and then watched the boy as he walked off into the dark morning.

___________________________________________

Eddie was freaking out. He may have been able to keep his cool around Richie, but sitting alone in the car was really stressing Eddie out. He knew he had to keep calm around Richie or he would start freaking out worse than he already was. However, now that Eddie didn’t have Richie to worry about, he was almost having a panic attack as he drove to Mike’s house.

Once Eddie had pulled up to Mike’s family’s farm, he just sat in his car. He was really starting to freak out at this point. He didn’t know how Mike was going to react to the situation. He may have told Richie that Mike would be fine, but how was Eddie to have any clue. He liked to think that he wouldn’t lose Mike’s friendship over something like this, but he could never be certain. He just really hoped that he didn’t ruin it for Richie. He couldn’t live with himself if he did.

Finally, Eddie worked up the nerve to get out of the car. Once he did, he quickly made his way over to the side of the house that held Mike’s window. He started looking around for a way to get Mike’s attention before noticing a pile of rubble that must have been left over from when they redid the driveway. Eddie quickly picked up a pebble and pulled his arm back to throw it when he started overthinking again. What if this wasn’t a good idea? Should he just get back in the car and leave? No. He couldn’t do that to Richie. He had to do this. For Richie.

He finally managed to take a deep breath and launch the pebble in his hand at Mike’s window. He kept throwing pebbles until he finally saw Mike’s light switch on and he saw a shadow moving toward the window. Eddie quickly made his way over to the make-shift ladder the Losers had made that always leaned under Mike’s window. He quickly made his way up the ladder to Mike’s window.

Mike got the window open and Eddie quickly nudged him aside and climbed in through the window. Mike looked really startled and was still rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “Eddie? What are you doing here? It’s,” Mike looks at his bedside table where his digital alarm sat before saying, “three in the morning! Aren’t you supposed to be with Richie?”

Eddie took a deep breath before making what could either be the best or the worst decision of his life. He lunged forward and wrapped his arms around Mike’s neck and kissed him. It wasn’t anything super romantic or super sexual. It was just a quick press of closed mouths before Eddie started truly freaking out and pulled back. The only thing he could think to say was, “Rich knows I’m here.”

Mike looks at Eddie in shock. He puts his fingers against his lips gently before whisper shouting, “Okay? That doesn’t make what you just did okay! Eddie, you can’t do that! You’re dating Richie!”

Eddie takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. “He knows.”

“He knows?”

Eddie opens his eyes and nods. “He knows, Mike. He told me to.”

Mike crosses his arms and leans back against the wall with a skeptical look on his face. It’s at this moment that Eddie realizes that Mike isn’t wearing a shirt. Only a pair of loose, red pajama pants. “He told you to kiss me?”

Eddie shrugs and sinks further into himself. “Well… not exactly.”

“Eddie!”

Eddie quickly puts his hands up. “No! I mean, he actually told me to talk to you about it, but I figured this would get the point across better.”

Mike sighs deeply and runs his hand down his tired face. “Talk to me about what, Eds?”

Eddies gets really quite as he says, “Well,” he starts playing with his fingers and mumbles, “the fact that we both like you.”

Mike froze. “I’m sorry. I don’t believe I heard you correctly.” Mike uncrosses his arms and takes a step in Eddie’s direction. “You both  _ what now _ ?”

Eddie takes another deep breath and sits on the edge of Mike’s bed. “We both like you, Mikey. I can’t tell you much about Richie’s feelings, but I’ve liked you practically since I met you. If not, then it was definitely when we had the rock fight.”

Mike just slowly nodded his head and sat down next to Eddie. They sat in silence for a while before Mike said, “Okay.”

Eddie looked at Mike in confusion. “Okay?”

“Yeah, Eds. Okay.” Mike sets his hand on Eddie’s thigh and says, “I’m not saying that this means you can continue doing… that.” He gestures to Eddie’s lips and then continues. “I’m saying that I acknowledge your feelings. Both yours and Richie’s. However, I definitely need some time to think about this. This is a lot to unpack, Eddie you have to understand this.”

“Of course! I completely understand! Take all the time you need.” Eddie says, taking Mike’s hand from his thigh and intertwining their fingers.

“I also don’t want you to think this is me rejecting you. Again, I just need time. I’ll be sure to inform you of whatever is happening in this process, alright?”

Eddie nods, smiling so big that Mike is surprised he’s not in pain. “Of course, Mike. Whatever you need.”

Mike smiles softly and lets go of Eddie’s hand, placing a kiss on his forehead. “Are you staying here?”

Eddie just shakes his head softly. “I promised Richie I’d come report back to him.”

Mike just nods. “Alright. Get home safely, Eds.”

“Alright.” With that, Mike walks Eddie over to the window and makes sure he’s safely to his car before getting comfortable in bed again. It had been an eventful… morning, he supposes. It was gonna take some time to fall back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone's interested, you can ask the characters a question on my Tumblr, redwinkazier https://www.tumblr.com/blog/redwinkazier


	6. The One That Didn’t Get A Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike talks to Bill about Eddie and Richie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... it’s been a hot minute...

The next morning, Mike did the first thing he thought to be logical. He went to Bill’s. Bill had always kinda been the official-unofficial leader of the Losers. Therefore, it seemed like the right thing to do. If anyone was gonna know how to handle the situation, it was gonna be the person who’s completely gotten used to helping the group. It also helped that, from Mike’s understanding, him and Eddie had been friends for practically their whole lives.

When Mike reached the house, however, he ended up overthinking and spent a solid 15 minutes on Bill’s front porch just going over what he was going to say. How was he even going to say this? How do you explain to someone that your mutual best friend, who is dating your other mutual best friend, just showed up at your house at 3 am and kissed you? How do you explain that after he kissed you he proceeded to tell you both of the mutual best friends like you? This just isn’t a situation Mike ever thought he would find himself in. This isn’t a situation Mike ever thought he would find  _ anyone  _ in.

Apparently he was getting quite loud in his practicing because next thing he knows, the front door is opening and Bill is standing there in a pair of loose sweatpants and a loose fitting grey sweatshirt. “I’m sorry, but is there a reason you are standing on my front porch and talking to yourself?”

Mike just kinda stared at Bill. “Um… I... “ Mike took a deep breath. “Eddiemaybemighthavesort’vekissedme!”

Bill looked blankly at Mike. Bill looked like he had barely just woke up which probably was not helping with trying to decode Mike’s ramblings. “I’m sorry… could you repeat that? All I got was something about Eddie and kissing.”

Mike just nods and shifts between his feet. “Um… could I come in? It may be easier to explain sitting down.”

At this, Bill begins to look concerned. “Is everything alright? Is something wrong with Eddie?”

“No! No, it’s not that. It’s just gonna be a lot for you to process. Hell, it happened to me 6 hours ago, and I’m still trying to process it.” Mike says as he runs his hand over his hair.

Bill just nods and opens the door wider, gesturing for Mike to come in. “Yeah, no, that’s fine. I’m here alone, so no one’s gonna come bother us.”

“Parents gone?” Mike asks as he comes in and waits for Bill to shut the door before they make their way to the sitting room.

“Yeah. Dad had some doctor’s appointment out of town that they had to leave early for. It’s at, like, 5 am tomorrow morning, so they left last night. Can I get you anything?”

Mike nods along with what Bill is saying. “Can I have some water?” Bill nods and heads to the kitchen off the living room. “How is he doing? Any news on that?”

Bill comes back out with a glass of water for Mike and hands it to him before sitting down with his legs folded under him in an accent chair. “I don’t know. They’re saying it’s not looking the greatest. The doctors all say that the stress he’s putting on himself isn’t helping at all. If anything, it’s actually more detrimental.” He pauses for a second and shrugs. “It’s better than it was 5 years ago. After…” Bill takes a deep breath before continuing, “After Georgie, he started overworking himself. He said it was easier to throw himself completely into work than it was to give him spare time to dwell on losing a child.” Bill paused and Mike didn’t say anything. He wasn’t sure what he would say even if he did. 

“I guess I understood where he was coming from. It probably would have been better for me to find something else to occupy my time.” Bill glanced over at Mike quickly before looking down at his hands. “I suppose it probably would have been better for all of you.”

Mike reached over and took Bill’s hand. “Bill, none of us blame you for what happened.” He paused before saying, “Well, Richie might, but that’s a different conversation. We willingly followed you into that house because we cared about you and wanted to help. You didn’t drag a single one of us by the wrist into that house. We wanted you safe, and we knew that meant risking ourselves.”

Bill smiled softly and looked up at Mike, squeezing his hand as he did so. “Thanks, Mikey.” 

They sat in silence for a while. They just drank water and enjoyed each other’s presence all while never letting go of their clasped hands. Mike almost forgot why he had come over in the first place, other than to enjoy Bill’s company. That is, until Bill says, “You came over here with a purpose, and, while yes, you did already technically tell me that purpose, I need a better explanation. Maybe a clearer explanation?”

Mike took a deep breath. “So… All I wanted to tell you was… Eddie may have sort of kissed me?”

Bill goes still for a moment before nodding and staring at nothing. “Is that a question?”

Mike slowly shakes his head and says, “No. Definitely not a question. He showed up at my house at 3 am and kissed me.”

“No lead up?” Bill finally looks at Mike and looks super confused.

“No. There was no talking until after.”

Bill just nods and purses his lips. They sit in silence for a while, Mike noticing Bill absentmindedly stroking his thumb over his hand where they are still clasped together. “So, are he and Richie done?”

Mike chuckles a bit. “No. Far from it, actually. Apparently they both like me and Richie told him to.”

“What?!” This most definitely must not have been what Bill was expecting to hear because, next thing Mike knew, Bill was shooting up from his seat and ripping his hand from Mike’s. “What do you mean? Richie told Eddie to kiss you?”

“Um… Well… No. Actually, I asked Eddie that exact question when he told me Richie told him to do it. Eddie said that Richie actually told him to talk to me about it. However, the dumbass thought kissing me would clear things up quicker.”

“Did it?”

Mike laughed hard. “No. It did not. If anything, it just left me even more confused.” 

There’s a pause then. It lasts about two minutes before Bill sits down. “Okay… so Eddie kissed you… What was your response?”

“To him kissing me, or to him admitting that both he and Richie like me?”

Bill chuckles and says, “Both, I guess.”

Mike nods and shrugs. “To the kissing, well, I didn’t get much of a chance to respond to that. He did it pretty quick before he pulled back. He seemed to be panicking.” He took a deep breath and then ran a hand down his face. “To the confession, I just told him okay.”

“Okay?!” Bill looked really shocked at that one. “What do you mean you told him okay? Are you dating Eddie and Richie now?”

Mike laughs and shakes his head. “No, Bill. I told him that it meant I acknowledged his and Richie’s feelings, but I also needed time to think. In reality, I just needed the chance to process and tell you.”

Bill nods slowly. “Why me?”

Mike shrugs and says, “Well, you’ve always been our leader, so I figured you would have some good advice on the situation.” Bill nods and opens his mouth to speak, but Mike continues before he gets the chance. “I also thought now would be the best time to tell you that I’ve been flirting with you for the past 3 months.”

Bill freezes after whipping his head to face Mike. “I’m sorry, you what?”

“I’ve… I’m sorry Bill, I really thought you knew.”

“I didn’t.”

“Well, yeah. That much is obvious now.”

They sit in another silence, this one a lot more heavy and awkward than the last few. Bill finally broke it after about 5 minutes of just sitting there. Staring at his hands, he said, “Mike, I would just like to say that I’m really sorry I-“ 

Before Bill could finish, there was a hand on his chin and then lips on his. It took him all of 5 seconds to realize what was going on, and at that point Mike had already lost hope and pulled back.

Bill went to reach back for him, but Mike started talking. “I’m sorry. I just really had to do that before I heard the rest of your rejection.”

At this, Bill stopped moving to reach for Mike. “I’m sorry, my what?”

“Well, you were saying you were sorry. I don’t know about you, but to me that sounds like a pretty clear start to a rejection.”

“I- I was gonna-“ Bill let out a heavy exasperated sigh. “Mike, I was apologizing for not noticing. I was gonna tell you that if I had noticed, I would have done something sooner.”

Mike just stared at Bill in shock. “You mean-“

“I  _ mean,  _ can you stop talking and let me kiss you?”

Mike startled from his shock and quickly nodded before Bill was dragging him into another kiss. This one, much more heated than the last.


	7. The Name of the Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Did you just start this because you couldn’t justify kissing Eddie and I just so happened to be there for you?”
> 
> “Not at all. I think it just took that process to actually make a proper move.”

Bill wakes up later that afternoon in his own bed. He rolls over to find Mike no longer with him. However, before he gets the chance to panic, he hears banging coming from the kitchen.

Making his way out of bed, Bill finds Mike’s shirt on the floor along with a discarded pair of boxers and slips into them before heading toward the commotion. Once he reaches the kitchen, he smiles softly as he leans against the doorway. Mike is squatting down with his head in one of the cabinets, clearly looking for something.

“Anything I can help you with?” Mike startles at the sound of Bill’s voice and hits his head on the top of the cabinet as a consequence. Bill chuckled softly while watching from the doorway.

“I- um- yeah? Where do you keep your spatula?” Mike asked while rubbing the back of his head and sitting back on his heels.

Bill laughed softly before making his way over to the drawer across from the stove in the kitchen island. “Well, we most definitely don’t keep it in the cabinet under the coffee maker.” Bill grabs the spatula and hands it to Mike who smiles and mutters a soft ‘thanks’ before getting back to what he was doing. “What are you making?” Bill asks as he moves to stand next to Mike at the stove, resting his head on Mike’s shoulder.

Mike’s breath stutters a bit before he leans his own head over to rest on top of Bill’s. “Well, if you must know, I was trying to make you pancakes and eggs. I just thought it would only be fair since I did kinda show up out of the blue.”

“Mike, I get the idea of the morning after thing, but it’s 3 in the afternoon. It’s a bit late for breakfast.”

“It’s never too late for breakfast.” 

Bill nods and continues, “This is also my house. Shouldn’t I be the one making you food?”

Mike chuckles and kisses Bill’s cheek while making his way toward the fridge to put away his ingredients. “Again, I kind of barged in unannounced.”

Bill smiles softly before pulling away to go sit at the island. He rests his arms on the counter top and stares at them in the silence that follows their conversation. Sadly, this silence gives him the chance to overthink. “Did you just start this because you couldn’t justify kissing Eddie and I just so happened to be there for you?” 

Mike froze at this before quickly turning down the burner and making his way over to Bill. “No! I swear. Not at all.” Mike paused for a second and took Bill’s face in his hands. “I think it just took that process to actually make a proper move.” 

Bill nodded and smiled before saying, barely above a whisper, “Can I kiss you?”

Instead of answering, Mike simply leaned in and kissed Bill in response. Bill hummed into the kiss and grabbed onto Mike’s wrists where they sat on either side of his face. The kiss didn’t last long because Bill pulled back and said, “I do believe you were making breakfast for lunch.”

Mike smiled and brushed a piece of Bill’s hair behind his ear. He gave him a quick peck on the lips before moving back over to the stove to finish their food.

“So, what’s the plan for the rest of the day? Are you planning on staying here?” 

Mike let out a sigh and flipped the pancake currently in the pan before turning to lean on the stove with his arms crossed over his chest. “We need to talk to the others.” Bill looks down at his hands at that statement. “Bill, there needs to be a conversation. If this,” Mike gestures between the two of them, “is going to be a thing, I need to tell Eddie. I should probably tell Richie as well after what Eddie told me.”

Bill takes a moment before saying anything. Finally he settles on, “It doesn’t necessarily have to stop.”

Mike freezes where he was trying to finish plating the last of the pancakes before whipping around to face Bill. “I’m sorry. Could you repeat that?”

Looking up to meet Mike’s eyes, Bill nervously picks at his fingers while saying, “It’s just… maybe Eddie and Richie were on to something. I mean… if we all like each other.”

Mike quickly makes his way over to Bill. “Are you telling me that you want to be with Eddie and Richie as well as with me?”

“No! Well… yes? But if you don’t want that, it’s fine! I’m perfectly happy just being with you. It was just a thought.”

After a long silence, Bill finally looked up to gauge Mike’s reaction. He was not expecting to see a huge grin on Mike’s face, but that was what he was met with. “I thought I was the only one.”

Shocked, Bill just shakes his head. “No, I-“ he pauses to take a deep breath. “I’ve liked Eddie since we were kids, and I’ve come to realize that every time I’ve wanted to punch Richie it was actually because I wanted to kiss him and I knew I couldn’t.”

Mike’s smile gets even bigger, which Bill didn’t even think was possible. “That’s- Okay. So we have that discussion with them.”

Bill nods softly and starts to smile. “So… are we gonna eat?”

Mike laughs and kisses the side of Bill’s head before going to grab the plates. “So, am I going to get my shirt back?”

Bill just smiles and shrugs. “Are you going to go put pants on? Not that I’m complaining.” 

Mike shakes his head and mumbles a soft ‘hypocrite’ before they begin to eat as they continue to joke around.


	8. Take A Chance On Me

“What are you laughing at?” Bill did not appreciate Mike’s sniggering from beside him on Richie porch.

“Nothing!” Bill glares at him and Mike throws his hands up. “Okay! It’s just… you look exactly like I did eight hours ago on your front porch.”

Bill rolls his eyes and groans out, “Whatever” before ringing Richie’s doorbell.

The door is opened by a disgruntled looking Richie who instantly brightens up when he sees Bill. “Billiam!” He throws his arms out wide, causing Bill to roll his eyes and the door to open further. This made Mike visible to Richie. Richie’s arms when slack and he breathed out a soft, “Mikey…”

“Hey, Rich. We need to talk.”

————————————————————————

Per Mike’s request, Richie had gone to get a still sleeping Eddie out of his bed. 

“Dang, Rich. What did you do that managed to get Eddie Kaspbrak to sleep until five PM?!” Mike joked as Eddie came down the stairs in a pair of his old running shorts and Richie’s shirt which was way too big on him.

“Don’t act like you don’t know what I was doing last night, Michael.” Eddie snapped. Fun fact about Eddie? Not a morning person. Anytime you wake him up, you get “Grumpy Eds” (take a wild guess) for at least an hour unless given coffee, which Richie had ready for him.

It got quiet for a moment and Mike looked at his hands. “Actually, Eds, that’s why we’re here.”

Eddie squeaked at that and put his coffee down. “Then why is he here?!” Eddie pointed at Bill with a frightened look on his face.

“Um… a-ac-actually…” Mike took Bill’s hand and squeezed it to get his attention so he could give him a soft smile.

“As of this morning, we come as a package deal. However, we discussed it, and we figured it was still fitting to have this conversation with you and see what you guys thought.”

Richie’s jaw dropped at this. “What we thought?! I think two of the men I have been crushing on for years just showed up to my house asking if I was interested in dating them!” He paused and liked panicked for a second. “That is what you’re asking, right?”

Mike chuckled and Bill just nodded. “Yes. I do believe that’s what we’re asking.”

Richie’s smile returned full force. “Eds! You hear that?” He turned to look at Eddie who still hasn’t said anything and was just staring at his coffee. “Eds?”

He was quiet for a moment before saying, “This isn’t a joke? You’re not here to make fun of our feelings?”

Mike and Bill looked at each other in shock. “Eds…” Bill started. He made his way over to where Eddie was sitting and crouched down in front of him, taking his hands. “When have I ever belittled your feelings?”

Eddie just shrugged. This caused Bill to look at Richie who just smiled softly and nodded before Bill turned to Mike who did the same. With approval from both of them, he gently cupped Eddie's face in his hands and said, “I would never hurt you like that, Eddie. You or Rich.” Before he leaned up and softly kissed him.

Eddie froze and his eyes opened wide. He looked at Mike who just gave him the same response he had to Bill. With that reassuring smile, he melted into Bill’s kiss. He moved his arms up to rest on Bill’s shoulders and loosely linked his hands together.

The continued like this for a moment before Richie just had to break the silence. “This is totally not fair. Now Eddie has gotten to kiss both of you and I haven’t gotten either.” He pouted and Mike chuckled as Bill and Eddie pulled apart. Bill smiled softly in Richie’s direction and Eddie just glared.

“You feeling left out, Rich?” Bill asked as he started to move away from Eddie only to be stopped by Eddie holding on tighter.

“No. I’m not done. I’ve waited ten years to get you to kiss me. I’m not finished.” Bill laughed and raised an eyebrow at Mike before lifting Eddie up and kissing him again as he turned them around so he was the one sitting on the couch and Eddie placed neatly in his lap.

Mike laughed and waved Richie over. Richie instantly grinned wide and jumped up from his seat. He speed walked to Mike and plopped himself sideways in his lap. “Hey there, handsome.”

Mike smiled softly and took Richie’s chin in his hand before gently kissing him. Richie, of course, was having none of that. He pressed in and tried to hear things up. Mike just smiled, squeezed Richie’s hip, and leaned back. “We’ve got all the time in the world, sugar. No reason to rush things.”

Richie absolutely melted and allowed Mike to kiss him at his own pace. Eddie saw this and decided he wanted his turn with Mike. He pulled back from Bill giving him one more quick pick before getting up and practically ripping Richie off Mike’s lap and shoving him towards Bill. “My turn, you go get Billy.”

Richie grinned wickedly at Bill which Bill gladly returned. “Oh, boy, will I ever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is already my favourite and I haven’t even written it yet...

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think, please! If I get good feedback, I'll work on getting some more up! I have so many notes written for this book, so trust me. There is so much more content coming your way.


End file.
